Patterns of eternity
by Peanut-4ever
Summary: When Piper falls ill and is diagnosed with a fatal disease in December just before christmas the Wyatt family find themselves struggling with coming to terms with the fact that their Mother and wife might not make it out alive this time.
1. It's only the beginning

**Patterns of eternity**

**In loving memory of my Dad who died of lung cancer earlier this year after a 7 month battle with the fatal disease that kills so many people every day. Rest in paradise, Dad. I love you! ⋆ November 10th, 1947 - ✝July 13th, 2011.**

This story takes place roughly 17 years after the Ultimate Battle.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

_"Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies, then it's a hard initiation into adulthood when someone we love and trust leaves us forever..."_  
>- Edna St. Vincent Millay &amp; Hay<p>

Life had indeed been good for the Wyatt family for the longest time since the ultimate battle in 2006. All members of the family were close to one another because Piper Halliwell – once the middle sister now oldest following Prue's death in 2001 had always made sure to be very involved with her kids and husband.

Sometimes tragedy strikes. It happens every day somewhere around the world and yet you're always so unprepared when it comes to your own family. You think nothing will ever happen to you or your family. Yesterday, Christopher and his siblings Wyatt and Melinda only had homework, girlfriends and life in all general to worry about. Today, their worries lie with an ill parent who might not make it.

19-year-old Christopher Perry Halliwell had spent most of his morning and lunch in town when he received a much dreaded phone call. One he believed he would never have to answer or deal with. Wyatt aged 20 was at work and Melinda aged 16 at school all leading very different lives. Wyatt had recently moved out and into his own apartment with a roomie and Chris was on his way out, too. Melinda lived at the Manor with her parents but had recently discovered the perks of being the youngest sibling when she got Wyatt's old room. Everything changed that day in December when they learned of their Mom's diagnosis and poor prognosis.

Piper and Leo left the Manor exactly 45 minutes before the appointment at the hospital. The ride to the destination was quiet. They held hands as they walked to the entrance at the hospital and went inside to sign Piper in. It only took a few moments for the doctor to call Piper's name. "Please follow me this way" he said kindly as he walked towards one of the exam rooms. "Feel free to sit down" the doctor said in a professional manner as he himself sat down only for a short moment before standing up and turning the x-ray light box on studying the x-rays of Piper's chest. Piper looked at the x-ray and noticed the dark spots clearly visible, but said nothing. Instead, the doctor coughed a few times then his eyes looked directly at Piper and Leo "Cancer is an abnormal, continual multiplying of cells. The cells divide uncontrollably and may grow into tissue or spread to distant parts of the body." He began and continued just seconds later "The mass of cancer cells will eventually become large enough to produce tumors that can be detected. These tumors can be benign or malignant. A benign tumor is not cancerous and can be removed and will most likely not come back – this is the good kind. A malignant tumor is cancerous and can invade and damage nearby tissue and organs – it's a bad kind. Your tumor is the bad kind" the doctor said looking at Piper.

Piper said nothing as she tried coming to terms with the fact that her cancer was malignant. Leo stared at the doctor in disbelief. "What does that mean?" The doctor looked at Leo as if he was an idiot. "It means the tumor is malignant. Another doctor will come in here and talk to you in a moment to explain what happens next" he said, standing up and rushed out of the room. Piper was sure she had seen a hint of remorse considering she had been going for tests so many times and this doctor had never figured it out. A female doctor knocked on the door and walked into the room. "My name's Amy." She said, her eyes quickly scanning the file in her hand. "You've just been diagnosed, I see. We'll need to perform a Bone Marrow Biopsy to find out the appropriate treatment. If you'll follow me this way, please" the Doctor stood up and began walking towards the door until she realized neither Piper nor Leo were following and remained seated.  
>Piper looked at the doctor with a confused expression, and then finally spoke up. "I can't deal with this today. I can't have this done today. I am sorry, but we're going to have to reschedule all of this" Piper spoke in a soft but serious tone of voice as Amy walked back to her seat and looked at Piper and Leo. Piper took Leo's hand in hers then looked at the doctor. "How do you want me to tell my Dad? my kids? my sisters?" Amy shrugged and stood up once again. "I'm sorry but I'll just get a nurse to reschedule the Bone Marrow Biopsy" and with that, she opened the door and motioned for Piper and Leo to follow. They just stood in the hallway. Piper was in shock but remained calm. Leo on the other hand, not so much. A young nurse nearby walked over and led Piper and Leo away from the crowded hallway mumbling something about them not being able to stay there and ushered them into a doctor's office. Piper hugged Leo and looked at the nurse "So what happens now?" "I suggest you go home and have an emergency meeting with your family. Do you have kids?" "Yes, two boys and a girl. My oldest is 20 and the other two teenagers" Piper glanced sideways as she was still trying hard to decide how to tell her kids that she had cancer. The nurse nodded "Well, they have to know. You can't keep this from them. I know this is all very hard to take in right now but you can't let this crucial news destroy you. You simply can't let it" It was Leo's turn to nod but was not sure whether he agreed or not. He knew his wife had cancer but maybe it was too soon to break it to the kids? What if it wasn't that bad? There were treatments…there was still hope for a perfect future in which he'd get the chance to grow old with his beautiful wife. The nurse made arrangements for them to come back the following day. On the way home in the car, Piper and Leo discussed how to break it to the rest of the family but it was a task near impossible and they disagreed several times on what was best and what was not. Piper climbed out of the car and looked at Leo "I'm going to work" she mumbled then walked into the building of her restaurant and continued where she left of as if she was back to her normal self. Little did she know that nothing was going get back to what it was.<p> 


	2. The world has changed forever

Patterns of eternity

**Author's note: Whoa…I only uploaded one chapter and I already have five reviews! I feel blessed to have made the choice to go back into writing as I've read through every review each of you 5 wonderful people sent me. To all of you: I thank you from the bottom of my heart. My Dad is looking down at me and is cheering on me as I travel through life without him. **

**The world has changed**

I, Piper Halliwell, mother of three gorgeous kids, two boys Wyatt and Christopher and one girl Prudence Melinda who goes by her middle name. Finally, I am the wife of the most handsome husband Leo, was diagnosed with cancer on December 7th 2023 at 09:09am and since then life just changed. Leo needs all the support he can get as he will be running the restaurant during my absence. I made the decision to go on leave after receiving the news at the hospital. It is not yet known how bad it is until December 14th and it scares me half to death. I spent all day at the hospital where they performed a CT scan to be able to see every blood vessel to check the stage of cancer. I've always been strong but this is something I can't handle. I sent Leo to call the kids while more tests were done. He wanted to hold off with it while I wanted them to know what was going on. They are aware that I have been going for tests and they have known for a while that something is wrong so I don't see why we shouldn't tell them. We're a family and it's important to stick together in a time like this. Leo was never able to break it to our kids. He couldn't get himself to say the word out loud – cancer; he just couldn't. I understand him completely. How do I break it to my kids that they might not have me in their lives in adulthood? How are they going to get through life without me when they've always come to me for help and words of advice if I die?

Chris later told me that he had been on his way to school when he was told; the train was just pulling up when he received the phone call from his Dad. Chris had already called the restaurant and found out both me and Leo had gone to the hospital which had worried him quite a bit and even more so when he learned the reason behind the trip to San Francisco Memorial. He had figured it out on his own by then – that I have cancer. My sweet boy canceled everything on his busy schedule to come stay with me and his siblings during this difficult time of our lives. So did my other kids. I had never imagined it would hit me...it always happens to the neighbor, right? I don't want to leave my kids behind while they're still young. Wyatt is 20 and Chris 19. My Melinda is only 16 years old.

Every acquaintance, every friend, every person who has a place in your heart; it's the time with them that really means something. Nothing else matters. So suddenly, everything became much clearer to me of where I need to leave foot prints in this life so I won't be forgotten when I leave this world behind forever. No matter what happens next.

_FLASH-BACK _

_Melinda then aged four laughed loudly as she held onto her mother's leg, hiding from Tyler who was like a third big brother – the blond firestarter had since his first encounter with the Charmed Ones grown into a handsome man by now and he had kept in touch with Piper ever since she and her sisters saved him from becoming the source's right hand. He had willingly agreed to play hide and seek with the youngest member of the Wyatt family just for a little while. It had always been of importance to Piper that her kids had as much of a normal life as possible especially during their childhood. Hide and seek was Melinda's favorite game at the moment and as she loved spending time with everyone, she was on cloud number nine. "Don't worry, Mellie, I'll find you" Tyler sing-songed as he came bursting into the kitchen. He spotted Melinda behind Piper right away, but pretended not to have seen her. "I wonder where she is. Piper, you haven't by any chance seen Mellie, have you?" Piper shook her head no "Oh, I'll just have to keep looking then" he said as he looked around. Melinda giggled and let go of her mother, running towards Tyler "Booooo!" the girl screamed as Tyler turned around, she hugged him tightly as the 23 year old scooped her up in his arms with ease. "Again! Do it again, Tyler" Melinda cried enthusiastically, and waited for her friend to accept, only he didn't._

_"No, Mel, I gotta relax. I'll play with you later, deal?" Mel's face fell and she looked sad "But I wanted to play with you now" Tyler shrugged and let go of Melinda gently "Well I'm tired" and when Melinda spoke up again, she was stopped by their mother, who stepped in to give Tyler a break from another round of 'hide and seek'. "Melinda, don't bug Tyler. He needs a break sometimes. You can play on your own for a little while" Piper gently reminded her daughter and smiled at her, she stood by the sink and peeled the skin off an apple and handed it to Melinda. "Thanks" Melinda mumbled and instantly took a bite of the apple. Tyler made his way to the fridge and pulled out some milk and drank out of the carton. "Could you please refrain from doing that?" Piper asked as she walked to Tyler, taking the carton from him "My daughter is watching your every move. If you do it, she will want to do it" She scolded and put the carton back in the fridge. "I thought you knew better than that, you're 23 years old" Piper continued, rolling her eyes. Tyler just shrugged "Well it's easier drinking milk like that, but okay, I won't do it. I'll be in my room" he said as he walked off. Melinda looked at Piper "Mommy" she whispered as if no one else was supposed to hear what she wanted to say. "What is it sweetie?" "Don't be so hard on Tyler" Piper put the knife down and looked at her four year old; she wondered what to answer her. "I won't. Don't worry. Go play, sweetie"_

_Melinda didn't need to hear that twice before running into the hallway as she caught up with Tyler and smiled as he took her hand "Can I play on your laptop?" the girl asked and was eager to come into his room. "Yeah, but only for a little while. I have some work to do on there" Tyler answered her as he walked into his room. "Let me just turn it on" Tyler turned on the laptop and put Melinda on his lap as the two waited for the laptop to load. When it had finished loading, Tyler put on a game for her and stood up, placing her back on the chair so she could play on her own. He sat on his bed and just watched the little girl playing. It had been so empty in the house when he was growing up with his foster parents. He couldn't have been happier when Piper called to tell him the news that she was expecting her 3rd child. It was around this time he started visiting Piper and Leo a lot more. 9 months passed and finally the day of the birth of the newest addition to the Wyatt family arrived. Tyler was the proudest when he sat cradling Melinda in his arms on April 12th, 2007. He had been 19 years old back then. It was tiring being a bonus big brother but he loved it and he wouldn't trade Melinda for the world. He adored her so much. "Know what I told mommy before?" Mel looked up from the computer. "What?" Tyler looked down at her "Told mommy not to be so hard on you" the girl beamed with pride and Tyler couldn't help but smile. "That's nice of you, Mellie but I can look out for myself"_

_The four-year-old nodded, she understood that but she just wanted to help out. She couldn't help but feel that sometimes Piper seemed too rough on him every once in a while and she didn't like that. She had always been a girl who understood a lot more than what people gave her credit for. "I don't know how to do this level..wanna help me?" Mel asked, she didn't really expect him to help her out but as he got off the bed, she knew he would and she was grateful. She was happy that he was her bonus brother and no one elses. At pre-school everyone talked about their horrible siblings and how they never seemed to get along. It wasn't at all like that for Melinda, who had always shared this special and good relationship with both of her brothers who were 3 and 4 years older and Tyler who was 19 years older but he wasn't her real brother. "There you go" the 23 year old said as he completed the level for her. Melinda cheered on him; she had two hands on his shoulder and peeked at the game._

_END OF FLASH-BACK_

It's little things like my kids being young that I remember most and have the happiest memories from. On December 14th – a week after the day I learned of my diagnosis that tore my life apart right then and there, I learned that my type of cancer is aggressive. The doctors have not given up on me and I am starting chemo therapy in two days to kill all cancer cells in my body.

I've accepted that I might not make it out alive – that I might die from this. This will be my destiny. What I haven't accepted is the fact that I know how much it will hurt my family if I leave everyone behind so soon. This has been hardest on Wyatt. Chris and Melinda have each other to lean on for support – Wyatt's always been with his friends and his roomie, Reid. He told me a few days after my diagnosis that he didn't feel the same anymore. He didn't feel like going out with any of his friends because he was different now. He couldn't relate to their topics of girlfriends, junk food, stupid teachers grading papers with the lowest grade. The more I try to talk to Wyatt about this, the more reserved he is, expressing his desire not to have any conversation about it whatsoever. I find it hard to recognize my Wyatt in all this. It's very hard to deal with my diagnosis and at the same time looking after my family like I always did.

I knocked on the door to the guest room which Wyatt was staying in at the moment but received no reply so I made the decision to just go in there. My house. My rules. Wyatt was on his bed listening to music when he noticed me and he quickly shut off every electrical device of his and sat up in his bed. "Hey Mom…what's up? If you don't mind. I'm kinda busy here, so" he made a motion to the door and politely added "Please close the door" I was a little unsure how to react to this rejection from my oldest. "With what? What exactly are you busy with, Wyatt? It doesn't look like homework to me" I started but already felt like the worst parent in the universe but decided to continue

"Wyatt, we need to talk. I have cancer, but shutting everyone out of your life is not going to solve anything" "I don't want to talk about it!" Wyatt snarled and I snarled back "And I said we have to!" I sat down in his chair and turned it around to face him. He looked like he had been slapped in the face. "Mom…can't we just deal with this another time?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this right now, Wyatt, I'm so sorry" my tone was back to the same level of calmness that always seemed to calm my kids down. It worked. "I always try very hard not to think about it. If I don't think about it, it may be a nightmare that I'll wake up from any minute"

"I know sweetheart, but the truth is that it's a nightmare you'll never wake up from. No matter what you do and think about…the cancer will always be there. It's a part of our lives now along with the treatments. The nurses have told me that if you feel like coming with me to my treatments that it's perfectly fine with them. They say it may even be good for you. Everything might not seem so scary and unknown. It's your choice, sweetie" I look at Wyatt and I give him a reassuring smile then I stand up and move over to his bed and sit on the edge of his bed. "The hospital called me back this morning. They didn't have good news for me. My type of cancer is aggressive." It was hard to see how my son's face fell. His brown eyes looked at me in a worried manner and his reply was "So they can't do anything? I can't lose you, Mom" what a heartbreaking thing to have to tell your 20-year-old "I love you, Wyatt. I will stick with you until the very end. Do you hear me? I will fight until I take my very last breath." In the past, this would have brought at least a little comfort to Wyatt but not this time. I hugged my son and he held onto me for the life of me. The world has changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>What d'ya think? If you like it there's that blue little "review" button to click. It means the world to read reviews and I hope you will want me to continue this story. In the upcoming chapters, I will be switching POV's between characters so there's something to look forward to :) I will also be talking of their magical heritage so keep tuning in. - Peanut4ever<strong>


	3. Survival of the fittest

Patterns of eternity

Chapter 3 – Survival of the fittest

**Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing my story once again. It's still making me want to write more and more. It's absolutely crazy. Enjoy the next chapter! **

_December 7__th__, 2023 - 1pm. Four hours had passed since Piper and Leo received Piper's cancer diagnosis at San __Francisco Memorial Hospital. Piper was at work and Leo was at home waiting for Melinda to get out of school and for __Wyatt and Chris to come home so they could all talk. He had called Piper several times to find out when she would be home so they could discuss everything only to find out her reply each time was "I don't know" but it was so difficult for her to deal with. In the end, Piper left a co-worker with all her duties for the rest of the day and night and went home to Leo. _

_Melinda was the first of the Halliwell kids to get home and was greeted by her Dad who came walking down the stairs. His face remained emotionless as he greeted his only daughter "Hi sweetie" the 16-year-old gave a small smile in return "You told me on the phone that I needed to come home as soon as I was done with school. What's so important that I couldn't hang out with Alexis?" Leo chose not to answer Melinda's question and instead made a gesture towards the living room. "Okay, Dad, seriously, you need to tell me what's up cuz I don't read minds…not even with my powers" Melinda looked at her Dad, awaiting a reply. "Mom and I were at the hospital today..getting test results" "oh yeah..Mom said it was nothing to worry about.." Melinda's face was furrowed with worry. All of a sudden, Mom was not just unwell..she must be very ill seeing as her Dad was reacting this way. "Melinda, they found a lump by Mom's ribcage" Leo said in almost a whisper. He refused to say the word out loud. As a doctor he had seen many cases both good and bad but his wife's…he couldn't handle. _

_It wasn't long until Melinda's eyes faced the floor and she nearly started crying which left Leo feeling like the worst parent in the entire universe because he knew he couldn't make Melinda feel better, not with magic, not with comfort not with anything. "You have to be strong now, Melinda. We don't need that. Be strong, okay?" "I don't get what you're talking about Dad. Mom said it was nothing. It was nothing! Is it cancer? Is it? Answer me, Dad" Leo sat down, putting his head in his hands "Yes. Yes..Melinda, I can't deal with this right now. Call Mom." Those were his final words before getting up from the couch and walking away from the living room, up the stairs and closing the door to the bedroom. _

_Melinda started crying and got out her cellphone to call Piper, just like Leo had suggested before. In a way, Melinda was happy to be alone in the living room. It wasn't her Dad she needed close by..it was her Mom. She dialed the number and waited patiently to hear the voice of her Mother. "Hey sweetie. How was your day?" was the first thing Piper asked her daughter, when picking up the phone. Having normal every day conversations made it seem like nothing was wrong and she was a healthy person once again. For some reason, Piper had always wanted a normal life for herself and her family but it had never been normal after Phoebe read the inscription in the BOS almost 26 years ago_

_Melinda was quiet the whole time until it dawned on Piper. Leo had told her. "Dad told you" "…why didn't you tell me, Mom? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" "Sweetheart, I didn't know. I didn't want to worry you unless absolutely necessary. I'm sorry, Melinda. I should've told you but you're so young" that seemed to frustrate Melinda even more "I'm not a baby! Okay? I'm not a baby anymore, Mom. I could've handled it..it's better than you keeping it from me" at this point, Piper had realized her mistake. It didn't seem like there was anything she could've done any different, though. No matter what, each of her kids would always feel as though they could've been told in a different way. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Wyatt and Chris should be on their way to the Manor right now as we speak. I will be home later and then we can talk..all of us. It'll be okay, honey. I'll receive treatments and it'll be okay." Melinda cried numerous of times while listening to her Mom on the phone who insisted everyone would be alright. 10 minutes later, both Piper and Melinda put their phones down and Melinda sat on the couch just staring into thin air. How could everything go so wrong?_

_The brunette decided to put the TV on wondering if anything interesting was on today. The teenager quickly got a hold of a nearby blanket and lay down on the couch all bundled up. She didn't get to clear her mind for long before her brown eyes fluttered open to the sound of an incoming text message. "Maybe it's mom" she said out loud, talking to herself. Without looking at the table, her hand reached out and got a hold of the cellphone, located very near her. Melinda looked at the display: 'The best thing you can do for me is to believe…truly believe that everything will be okay. I'm sure this will have a positive outcome' the text read. 'I know, but I'm scared' Melinda typed back and clicked send. 'I'm coming home. I don't want you to be scared' Piper's next text read which comforted Melinda a lot because she'd be able to hug her Mom and try to be there for her. _

_Piper sat in her office with a diary. With a huge black marker, she turned the pages to the beginning of March of 2024 and made a big dot on one of the pages. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed the diary shut, picked up her bag and made her way to the car to get home to family. Of course, none of her family members would ever learn that Piper was putting up an act in front of them all. In fact, she believed everything would be over in March and she'd be dead by then. She sat in her car when her phone vibrated and saw Phoebe's name on her display. "Phoebe…how do I tell my baby sister?" Piper mumbled to herself and she answered her phone "Phoebe..hey. How's everything going?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes and tried to sound as normal as possible. It was hard. "Piper. It's been a while" Phoebe said back. She had felt how unwell and tired Piper had been for a long time now and could not help but think that nothing was as it seemed. "Phoebe..I..I have to tell you something" "What's wrong, Piper? You sound upset. Did you fight with Leo?" "No..it's not that. I was at the hospital today to get test results back" Piper took a deep breath as she prepared herself to give her baby sister the worst message anyone could give. "I'm an empath, Piper. I know you've not felt okay for a long time..what did the doctors say? I mean..it is curable, right?" Phoebe was about to breathe a sigh of relief without having heard Piper because she expected it to be a bad infection. "Phoebe...I..I have cancer" Piper found herself struggling with words as she heard her little sister start crying down the phone. "I haven't told Paige or Dad yet but they both need to know. I don't know how to tell them, kiddo. It was hard enough telling you" Piper tried to comfort Phoebe the best she could during the conversation. "Piper..I can't lose another sister." Phoebe swallowed the lump that seemed to form in her throat. "I can't talk right now. I'm sorry. I have to go" Phoebe hung up and threw her cellphone from her as if it had burned her hand. Piper sat in her car just staring out through the windshield of her Jeep. She knew Phoebe would tell Paige and their father even if it was going to be hard. Why was this happening to her? A 50-year-old loving Mother of three kids and owner of a successful restaurant. Life really was not fair. _

_It was another 30 minutes before Piper pulled into the driveway of the Manor on Prescott Street. She grabbed her purse and climbed out of the car and finally made her way to her house. "I'm home!" Piper called out while hanging her coat on the coat hanger and putting her car keys on the table in the hallway. "Mom" Melinda stood up and ran out of the kitchen into the hallway and threw her arms around Piper. Piper hugged her baby girl back and kissed the top of her head. "What a cruel day" Piper said, sadly but quickly changed the subject as she had not heard Leo "Where's Dad?" "Dad will be home later. He had an afternoon shift at the hospital and will be back for dinner..but Wyatt and Chris are in the kitchen" Melinda looked at Piper and nodded towards the kitchen._

_Wyatt and Chris both lifted their hands in a greeting when Melinda and Piper reached the kitchen. They had both reacted when Leo had told them on the phone earlier that day. It hadn't been pretty. "Hey Mom. We're all back home. Dad told us. It's freakin' insane. It just feels like everything's changed. What exactly did they tell you?" "They told me what Dad told you. They wanted me to undergo a Bone Marrow Biopsy right away but it was too much for me. Everything was happening so fast and I just wanted to get out of that office as soon as possible. It was horrible. We've always been able to fix everything. This time, it seems like magic won't even help us and that's scary. It's dangerous to become too dependent on magic. Magic cannot fix everything..it can't fix this" Piper sat down on a chair in the kitchen, looking defeated. Everyone was silent. Perhaps, they were all trying to listen carefully to what their Mom was saying..to maybe figure out a way to save her from having to go through all this. Wyatt was the first to break the silence "I already checked the book. There's nothing in it" "That's because cancer is not a magical disease. People all over the world have had a family member go through this." Piper wished all treatments would be successful so she could watch her kids grow up. They still needed her around. This was confirmed only moments later when Chris knocked a fist into the wooden table. "It's never happened in this family, damn it!" Chris looked at Piper, Wyatt and Melinda as if they were all from a different planet. "Wyatt, you must have overlooked something. Check the book again. Melinda, go find out as much as possible about cancer" Melinda glared at Chris "Take a chill pill, Chris! So bossy…seriously. Where would you like to be buried?" "__**Buried?**__" judging from the current look on Chris' face, it held a mixture of shock and confusion. He was mortified when Melinda continued: "If you don't breathe soon you'll die from lack of oxygen" Wyatt held a hand in front of his mouth as he snickered away at Melinda's use of sarcasm._

_If only looks could kill. Melinda would have been dead right now. Chris threw his hands in the air in exasperation and dismissed pretty much all his family members when he stormed off in a huff. Wyatt and Melinda exchanged looks of confusion but Piper ignored both and stood up, she wasn't in the mood for her kids' silly little games. "You two really need to be nice to your brother. You've been ganging up on him a lot lately and I'm tired of making allowances for you guys. I do not want to see it in my house. You're supposed to help each other out. I'm going to talk to Chris and when I come back, I want to hear some very good apologies" _

_Piper sent them both "the Mother glare" – A glare only she mastered to perfection when she really meant business. Wyatt and Melinda went quiet and sat down. Piper wished this was the only thing she'd have to deal with. She was starting to feel exhausted from all this but she wanted to comfort her youngest son…make sure he'd be okay. She found him in front of the computer typing like a mad. For a second, Piper was worried about the keyboard breaking from all the hammering. _

_Piper removed bits of hair from his eyes and caressed his cheek as she finally spoke up."Bossing your siblings around isn't going to solve the problem, sweetheart. Not this time. I'm sorry. I know how much you're hurting. You all are. I know it might seem like Wyatt and Melinda don't take this seriously and that they're just trying to act cool. But they are scared too, honey." Chris turned away from the computer and looked up at Piper. "I'm scared of losing you. Maybe it was wrong of me to believe that you would stick around for a long time when saving Wyatt from turning evil the first time" "Don't say that, Chris. I did not plan on falling ill, you know. I love you guys so much and I will fight. I will not go down without a fight." But Chris didn't seem to cheer up or anything for that matter. "I just don't want to deal with this. It scares me." "Well, we don't get to choose what happens in life. We just have to live and be happy for as long as possible. There will be bumps along the road…you of all people should know this, sweetie. You need to go with the flow and be happy while doing it" "Are you done?" Chris asked and didn't even look up anymore which made Piper feel like she had failed all of her kids. "I'll give you time to yourself but I don't want you to ever feel like you didn't do enough for me. I love you, Chris. I love you and your sister and brother so much. Chris just nodded as Piper moved towards the door and out of his room. Certainly, this would give him time to think things through just like everyone else was having a hard time._

December 8th, 2023 at 9am. Piper had woken up early the morning after the news. Today was the day of her Bone Marrow Biopsy. The doctors had detected some abnormalities in the CT scan they performed a week ago. Cancer. She had cancer. The doctor had told them to come down to the hospital so more tests could be done to find out the type of cancer and find out which treatment was appropriate for the type of cancer. Here they were, back at the hospital once again with a nurse leading Piper and Leo into a small exam room. "Today, we'll perform the Bone Marrow Biopsy. It usually takes 20-30 minutes and after that you will need to stay still for 10 minutes to risk internal bleeding. A doctor will be in here shortly to take you to the OR where the procedure will be performed." Piper said nothing but Leo gave a polite nod and it wasn't long until a young doctor showed up and waved at Piper and Leo to follow.

Piper let go of Leo's hand then just followed the doctor and prayed to God that Leo would follow wherever they went. The doctor led the couple into more sterile surroundings where the anesthesiologist was waiting. Piper sighed heavily as she had to change her outfit to a hospital gown.

Even worse was it when she was asked to place herself on the stomach on the examination table for the doctor to get a clear view of the hip bone. The site was cleaned with rubbing alcohol and sterile towels were placed on the area. The anesthesiologist prepared the needle "Alright, Piper, I'll just go ahead and numb it, it might burn a little bit" he said, he was being very careful to get the exact area that needed to be numbed. Well at least he was kind enough to explain what he did, Piper thought.

"Is it really impossible for me to be asleep through this?" she asked just seconds before the anesthesiologist began to inject the anesthesia. "Yes, we don't like to do it while patients are asleep because it's not healthy being put to sleep, at this point your body is weak and the stuff we use to put you to sleep with is toxic" he explained as he continued doing his job which just left Piper more worried because she didn't know what to expect.

When the area was numb, the doctor turned to the mass of instruments before him and it wasn't long until a syringe was put in place the doctor stopped for a second "Piper, you will feel some discomfort and a strong pain" he explained. At that point, Piper held her breath and then her eyes widened. "Son of a…" she exclaimed and her face contorted in pain as the liquid bone marrow was sucked out.

"Right, I'm nearly done. I just need to do one more thing. This is going to feel uncomfortable too" he said kindly and took out the first syringe and placed another larger needle to obtain a piece of the bone. "You will feel a sharp pain again, but it'll only last seconds then I'm done" Piper yelled as she felt the 'sharp' pain the doctor was talking about. "Alright, I'm done" he said as he removed the needle and the piece of bone, putting it into a container to be sent to the lab. "Piper, you will need to stay down for 10 minutes so we can make sure everything went as it should" the doctor instructed as he put a band aid on the site. "Leo" Piper whispered, she didn't dare moving but was thankful when Leo took a hold of her hand. "It hurts like a mofo. It felt like my spine was being ripped out" to which Leo nodded. He understood. He understood completely what Piper had just been through. He had felt it himself when the procedure itself was done. "Piper, I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom" Leo said and stood up from the chair, he bent down to give his wife a kiss on the cheek then left the room. He had just lied to Piper. He wasn't going to the bathroom. He was going to find out more than what they already knew. They were his colleagues; they had to tell him, right?

"Excuse me! Doctor Morgan!" Leo half yelled as he ran down the hallway and noticed the doctor who had just performed his wife's Bone Marrow Biopsy. The doctor looked up as a dirty blonde haired man walked to him and started talking, he recognized him as Piper's husband and a colleague of his even before he revealed his identity. "How bad is it? Will you please just tell me? Look, if you think I can't handle it...you're wrong so tell me. Now." Leo looked directly at the doctor and awaited a truthful answer. He was tired of not knowing anything about this horrible disease that everyone was saying his wife had.

"It's not that…Leo, we don't know much yet; but I have to tell you...it's not good" he was very honest, even though it was hard to take in.

Leo looked shocked as Dr. Morgan told him that it didn't look good. What was all of this? Leo's whole body felt numb as Dr. Morgan continued explaining that Piper was likely to undergo chemotherapy as well as radiation therapy. Leo went back to the room and tried to keep a straight face. He did not wish to stress out Piper any more than what she already was. After all, he hadn't been diagnosed with a lethal disease. He wasn't the one it was happening to, but he was the one reacting to everything around him.

"This is killing me. It's absolutely killing me, Piper." Leo sat down by Piper's bed and Piper reached up to touch his cheek "we have to stay strong. Both of us. For the kids" Leo's eyes faced the floor. His wife was sick. Very sick. How were they going to get through that? "Leo, listen to me. The best thing you can do for me right now is to believe as much as you can that everything will be okay. I am sure I'll be okay. A lot of people go through this every day and are now in remission. I'm not going to give up. I'm going to fight long and hard until I take my very last breath"

Leo rubbed his eyes and nodded "I've been trying for the past hour. I think about the kids and how to tell them if it's very serious. It breaks my heart. If I could, I would take all this from you. You did not deserve to go through this. You're a good person who does good things" Piper nodded "You don't deserve to go through this either, honey. No one deserves this. I guess I was just unlucky" she said with a slight shrug. "I can't wait to get home from here. We have three amazing kids who will love to help me out while you work your shift. They promised to cook dinner" the more Leo and everyone else was talking about the disease, the more Piper felt herself trying to shift the conversation in different directions. If she could, she would erase everyone's minds from knowing. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like this update? Please Read &amp; Review if you do. I still have plenty of ideas for this story but if you have anything you'd like to see, I'm happy to take on suggestions. - Peanut4ever<strong>


End file.
